Addicted
by Nyte Kat
Summary: NOT MY BEST WORK. Caution: homosexuality. Jake becomes addicted to drugs which leads to him realizing that he loves Chance. Does Chance share those feelings?


Addictions

_Author's Notes: Not directly based on any actual events. I don't own the SWAT Kats. If I did, they'd still be on the air._

_**Spoiler: Jake and Chance are best friends. Jake is struggling to be accepted by his family as well as outsiders despite his homosexuality. In the process, he meets some rather shady characters and becomes dependent on heroin. Will he be able to go to Chance with his problem? Or will things crash before he can? Can Chance continue to be an older brother figure despite his real feelings for Jake?**_

* * *

Chance motioned Jake forward and then held up his paw for him to stop, letting Jake know that the car was on the lift. Jake shut off the car and got out. Chance secured the vehicle. "Alright, Jake, raise her up." Jake pressed the yellow button that started the lift. "OK, that's good." Chance said, turning to see a silver European sports car pull into the salvage yard. "I think you got some company."

The older kat waiting for his oil change admired the shiny vehicle as the thin driver got out.

"Jake!" He yelled with a slightly feminine sound. Jake grinned and ran out of the garage, embracing the smaller kat. "Brandon, it's so good to see you." Jake pulled Brandon into a deep kiss, drooping his ears slightly as the customer made an unpleasant sound at the display of affection.

"I see there are still some kats around who take offense to toms like us." Brandon grinned devilishly. "I wish I could do you right here just to piss him off."

"Don't say things like that. It's been almost a year since you went abroad. I would let you fuck me anywhere just as long as you fuck me." Jake nearly whispered.

"Well how about tonight, then? I thought I'd meet some friends at The Cove. All those high powered German executives and their serious nature have me so wound up, I just need a strong American whiskey and some heavy techno." Brandon gave Jake a tired, but affectionate look.

"Pick me up at 9:00," Jake replied, feeling excited.

"Great. Then I better get going. I've got so much to do today." Brandon said, pulling Jake closer.

Chance sighed, trying his best to ignore Jake and his lover. A burning sensation crept up his neck and face all the way through his ears. Was he feeling jealous? "That's stupid." Chance muttered to himself. His thoughts however were interrupted by the tom in the waiting area.

"That's just disgraceful. This city has just gone all to hell. What with these gays and all. No wonder crime is up."

Chance fought the urge to defend his friend with vulgarities and tightened back on the oil cap. Then he lowered the car back down and began putting in fresh oil. By the time Brandon finally left and Jake returned to the garage, Chance was finished with the oil change. Several minutes later, the customer was gone, not having left without offering a disgusted frown to Jake. Jake shook his head, then groaned.

"What's up?" Chance asked.

"Oh, that jackass just reminded me that my dad was back in town. I was supposed to go have dinner with my family and I just made plans to go out with Brandon." Jake all but slapped himself.

"Maybe if you weren't so concerned with getting some action, you would have remembered." Chance wiped off his paws and headed upstairs.

"What's your problem?" Jake asked following him into the kitchen.

"You know, maybe if you could just tone it down a bit, we might make a little more money," Chance snapped, his back turned to Jake as he pulled some sliced turkey from the refrigerator.

"Tone it down? Tone what down?" Jake crossed his arms over his chest.

Chance looked at him and sighed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No. I'm not so sure I do. Because of all kats, Chance, I'd think you'd be the last one to give me this sort of treatment." Jake hissed.

"Look, I don't have a problem with you being gay. Alright, it's just 90 of Megakat City does have a problem with it. And most of them come here when they break down. And then..."

"Then what, Chance? I suddenly become flamboyantly gay and scare them off?" Jake shook his head. "What is with you?"

"So now this is about me?" Chance stopped making his sandwich to look at Jake.

"You never made a big deal out of how I act before. Why now?" Jake asked softly.

Chance sighed, feeling a knot tighten in his stomach. "I'm sorry. You're right. That was kind of mean. I really don't know where it came from." He looked down at his feet, fighting the urge to pull Jake close to him the way Brandon did. "So are you going to call your parents and cancel or what?"

Jake gave a laugh. "I can't cancel on my parents."

"Why not? You don't want to go over there anyway." Chance pointed out, then groaned hearing another car pull up.

Jake looked out the window. "Fuck." He shook his head. "That's my dad. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Well, we better go down and find out." Chance held out his paw. "After you."  
"Thanks." Jake slumped a little before heading back down to the garage.

Jake's father had been in New York for the last three years, working out the kinks in a new branch of his business. A year after he left, Jake finally came out to his mother about being gay. It put up a block in his relationship with his family. His mother naturally called Jake's father and told him, but Jake hadn't seen him since he left to go up north.

"Hey dad." Jake said casually walking towards his father, expecting a fatherly hug or maybe a handshake. Instead, what he got was his father's fist slamming into his nose. Jake made squawking noise as he stumbled backwards. "What the fuck?" He swore loudly, blood now streaming from his nose.

"Don't act like you don't know what the problem is." Lawrence Clawson walked back to his car, opening the door. "Don't worry about coming to dinner. I didn't spend half a million on a house to let a faggot like you pollute it."

Jake closed his eyes and turned around, not wanting to watch his father drive away.

"Are you okay?" Chance asked handing Jake a rag.

"Just leave me alone." Jake ran upstairs before Chance could see him start crying.

* * *

Several Hours Later

Jake said goodnight to Chance as he left their home above the garage. "Have fun!" He heard him yell as he met Brandon at the door. "I plan on it." Jake said too low for Chance to hear.

By the time they reached The Cove, the parking lot was full and there was a line outside the door. Music poured from the warehouse type building and inside lights pulsed and strobed. "I say we hit the bar first, down a few drinks, then the dance floor for some grinding," Brandon offered with a sexy look.

"Sounds great to me." Jake was right on his heels.

It seemed like time was speeding by and before Jake could count how many drinks he had, he was being dragged into the bathroom by Brandon. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore." Brandon kissed his neck and his lips, unbuttoning Jake's shirt. It was only a matter of seconds before Jake was bent over a sink, watching Brandon behind him in the mirror. The Cove was a gay club. If anyone walked in, it wasn't likely they'd care what they saw. And it had been so long since either of them had been with anyone that it didn't take long for them to finish. "I think I need another drink." Jake panted as they left the bathroom less than ten minutes after they went in. They headed to the bar where Brandon ran into a friend. "Josh!" They kissed each other on the cheek. "Josh, this is Jake. Jake, Josh. Play nice while I get us some drinks."

"Hi." Jake said with a shy smile, feeling a little drowsy from the alcohol and the sex. "How do you know Brandon?"  
"Brandon and I went to high school and college together. Hey, you two should come home with me. We could catch up with Brandon." Josh said brightening up.

"You two could do what with me?" Brandon handed Jake a drink.

"Catch up. Maybe get blitzed if you know what I mean." Josh winked.

"Oh that sounds great." Brandon grinned.

It was four in the morning when all three of them left the club. Brandon and Josh supported Jake, who was pretty drunk, up to Josh's flat. "Jake, when is the last time you got high?" Josh asked.

"Oh, he doesn't really do that stuff." Brandon replied, trying to be a voice of reason.

"It'll be fine." Josh encouraged. "I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Jake found himself sitting in a soft recliner staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be tilting a little, and there was a burning smell. Then Josh tied a piece of soft rubber tube tightly around Jake's upper arm.

"What're you doin'?" Jake slurred.

"Nothing, just relax and go with it. You'll love it." Josh soothed.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. He's pretty wasted." Brandon stated.

"Don't be such a baby; he'll be fine." Josh stuck the needle in Jake's arm and plunged the drug into his blood stream. Minutes passed by and then suddenly Jake jumped up. "Fuck." He hissed. "Fuck." He hissed again holding his paws out in front of himself. "Holy fucking shit."

"Jake, are you okay?" Brandon asked. Jake was shaking and staring at his hands as if they were on fire. "Okay, that's it. We are going." Brandon dragged Jake out of the flat and hailed a cab. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Jake stumbled into the garage and tripped going up the stairs. Before he could get to the door, the lights where turned on. Once he got into the kitchen, Chance stood there, waiting for an explanation for all the noise. "Whoa, buddy are you alright?"

Jake looked at Chance, panting, his eyes wide. "Help me to the bathroom." He whimpered.

* * *

Jake groaned and rolled over, snuggling into the soft body next to him. He didn't remember leaving Josh's, so he assumed Brandon had taken him home. "Ugh, Brandon..." Jake opened his eyes slightly, wincing at the bright sunlight. "Brandon isn't here." Chance said. He'd been sitting on the bed beside Jake in case he woke up sick. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." Jake responded softly. "How did I get here?"

"Taxi." Chance said. "You need anything?"

"Either something to drink or something to throw up in." Jake squirmed a little. Chance handed Jake a bucket that had been beside the bed.

"I think next time you go out, you should lay off the alcohol a little bit." Chance offered, ignoring the heaving coming from Jake.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Jake had been going out every weekend with Josh and Brandon. It was Tuesday and Jake needed to see Josh. He paced the living room, nervously trying to find a reason. In the end, he just told Chance that he'd be back later.

"Fine." Chance said dully. Jake was running off all the time now. His attitude was changing and he looked so tired. Chance was worried for his friend. He spent the day working on the Turbokat, buffing out dings and catching up on the weapons that Jake had seemingly forgotten about. He'd heard Jake come in upstairs, but continued to work anyway. Finally, he sighed and looked at his watch. "No wonder I'm tired." It was nearly midnight. After washing up, Chance retired to his room. He curled up in bed and the rolled onto his back. Eventually, he began to drift off into sleep. It was about that time that the bedroom door creaked open.

"Jake?" Chance sat up a little bit.

Jake stumbled up to Chance's bed and slid under the covers with him. "Sorry. I was just so cold."

"You don't feel cold." Chance rolled to face Jake. "Are you okay?"  
Even in the dark, Jake's eyes looked dull and glazed. He reached out his paw and touched Chance's cheek. Chance shivered slightly. Jake dragged his paw slowly down, rubbing Chance's waist and then his hip, slipping it under the soft cotton shorts. Chance inhaled deeply feeling Jake touch him, but didn't move away. He couldn't. So many things were flashing through his mind and the only one he could focus on was that it felt good. "I need you." Jake whispered, sounding almost in pain. That's when Chance pulled away, his instincts telling him something wasn't right. "Please, Chance." Jake reached out to him again. "Look at me Chance. Look what you do to me. Please. You can top if it makes it easier for you. I just need it." Jake was begging him. Chance narrowed his eyes. Jake was begging him for sex. "Jake whats wrong with you?" It was Jake's turn to pull back. "What's wrong with me? I don't know. It must be a lot for you to not see anything when you look at me." He then arched his back, almost spasming. "Oh god." Jake whimpered. "Please just help me." He twisted sharply, suddenly grabbing his own chest. "Fuck!" Chance jumped out of bed and turned on the light. "Jake?" Jake made a gurgling sound. "Shit!" Chance jumped on top of Jake, jamming his fingers in Jake's mouth, holding down his tongue. Jake's body spasmed underneath him. Chance grabbed the phone beside his bed, calling for an ambulance.

* * *

At the hospital, Chance paced in the waiting room. Finally a doctor came out. "Mr. Furlong?" Chance jerked around. "Yeah?"

"Tell me a little bit about how Jake was acting before the seizure." Dr. Bur Mese asked, motioning for Chance to sit down next to him.

Chance put his head in his paws. "I don't know. It was like he was on drugs or something. We're like brothers and he came and got in my bed, said he was cold and then he started coming on to me. Then he twisted like he was being stabbed and he grabbed his chest. I thought he was having a heart attack."

"Has Jake ever said anything about doing any drugs?" Dr. Mese asked.

"No, never. Why?" Chance looked up.

"Well, judging by the tract marks on his arms, and the amount of heroine in his blood, I'd say he's been addicted for a while, and that he was high when he went into your room. In fact, it's what caused the seizure. He took more than his body could handle."

Chance shook his head in disbelief. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Fortunately, though, I recommend some type of rehab. And a better class of friends." The doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" Chance asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded and led him to Jake's room. "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, just page one of the nurses."

"Thanks." Chance said, shutting the door behind him. "Jake?"

Jake turned his head. "God, Chance I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I was drunk and things just snowballed from there." He was crying. "I'm really sorry."

Chance sat on the hospital bed next to Jake, watching the tears spill down his cinnamon furred cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Chance leaned down and kissed Jake passionately. Then he pulled away for a second, as if to let Jake absorb it. Jake pulled Chance back and returned the kiss, accepting Chance's tongue in his mouth. Chance pulled away, hearing Jake's heart race on the monitor. "About tonight. Was that a cry for help or were you just high?" Chance frowned.

"I really do want you. And I was in so much pain. God, Chance, I don't even love Brandon. And with what happened with my dad. Everything just fell apart. I didn't know what was going on and I needed you. I love you, Chance. And I guess I just lost control.." Jake felt the tears fill his eyes again.

"I'll say. You scared the hell out of me." Chance grabbed a tissue from the table beside the bed and wiped the tears off Jake's face. "We'll get through this."

* * *

A month Later.

Razor laughed deeply as he jumped out of the cockpit. They'd encountered Commander Feral on another late night test run and had spent the entire flight home making insults and jokes. Soon, both Jake and Chance had hung up their flight suits and masks. They were both standing in the hanger in their shorts and tank tops. The laughing had ceased and now they were just staring at each other. Chance had pretended that Jake hadn't touched him like that, and that they hadn't kissed like they did. And Jake had done the same, focusing on things getting back to normal. But now they found themselves without anything to say. And then they both began to speak at once.

"Chance..." "Jake..."

Then silence again. Something seemed to break loose inside of Chance and he pinned Jake against the lockers, kissing him deeply. His paws roamed all over the younger toms body, caressing every inch. Jake arched his back in pleasure. Chance pulled off Jake's tank top and nipped at the tender flesh beneath his fur and then continued lower. Jake widened his eyes, squirming and moaning.

Hours later, they made it to Chance's bed where they exhausted themselves inside each other. Finally they lay sweating and panting. Jake curled up next to Chance and shivered. "Are you alright?" Chance asked.

"I've never made love before this. It's always been just sex. Please tell me this isn't a one time thing. That I can have you like this all the time." Chance rolled over to face Jake. "You don't have anything to worry about."

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this one. Inspired loosely by "Brokeback Mountain" and all the time I've spent at the club. Read and Review.**

**Nyte Kat**


End file.
